


My Flower

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm here for you.</p></blockquote>





	My Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castielchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielchester/gifts).



You.

What are you?

Who are you?

You're as tender as can be when it matters, and fiery when you need to be. You change to protect me sometimes.

You're anger shines through, as does your courage, and your bravery, and your passion, and your sadness. I wish I could take all the bad feelings away from you.

You are mighty like a king lion, strength and beauty and resilience. You are so much braver then I feel that I am, even when you call me such things.

You are happiness, bright and pure. Your smile shines through, and it's everything I hoped for. You're everything I hoped for.

Your voice is like light, cheerful, and it's the best thing to hear. I wish I could hear it more often. Rise and fall in pitch, growth and change.

Your body is handsome, and beautiful. Your freckles make me smile, and your eyes shine like stars. Your flaws are perfection to me, and your insecurities are things we can take care of together, not flaws to be shunned.

Your spirit is bright. I have seen your soul shine through, and I have seen your despair, and your anger, and and happiness. I've seen you.

You.

You are so astounding. You are my giddiness. You are my sorrow. You are mine. You are bright.

I love you.

My hunter, my best friend, my comrad, my flower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here for you.


End file.
